O Meu Admirador Secreto
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Tudo que Lucy pensava era que, um certo rosado, amava outra pessoa e que ela teria de se conformar em ser apenas a sua Nakama, mas depois de encontrar uma carta tudo pode acontecer... {NatsuXLucy} (eu sei sinopse horrível, mas o conteúdo eu espero que achem melhor)
1. E se

Quem diria que sete anos haviam se passado, e aqueles que estavam distantes retornariam como se nada houvesse acontecido? Muitas coisas mudaram, Magnólia mudou... Os magos que um dia se foram voltaram mais dispostos do que nunca.

Apesar de saber que havia perdido o pai, Lucy preferiu continuar a sua vida normalmente, sem remorsos ou arrependimentos, ou quase isso, pois desde pouco antes do exame de classe S ela já havia se pego pensando em um certo mago das chamas, mas preferiu ignorar esse sentimento por hora, mas quem disse que velhos fantasmas não vem nos assombrar?

Certo dia na Fairy Tail, enquanto ainda pensava em alguma coisa para colocar em seu romance, Lucy distraiu-se em seus pensamentos e nem notara que Natsu estava ao seu lado durante um bom tempo a observá-la.

– Lucy...

– Hã... Natsu?! Há quanto tempo está aí?

– Muito... Quando você vai terminar logo com isso para podermos sair para uma missão?

– Se quiser pode ir com o Happy, hoje eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha e...

– Mas seria muito chato, com quem vamos zuar se você não estiver por perto – dizia Happy voando ao lado da loira.

– É ASSIM? AGORA É QUE EU NÃO VOU MESMO!

– Vamosss Lucy...

– Eu já disse que não Natsu!

– Por que ultimamente você anda mais estranha que o habitual?

– Primeiro que eu não sou estranha e segundo... Err... Eu sei lá.

– Pelo menos podemos dormir na sua casa hoje?

– Não.

– Por quê?

– A casa é minha, vão para a de vocês.

– Ahhhh Lucy...

– Eu já disse que...

– Natsu!

– Yo Lisanna! O que foi? – disse Natsu empolgado.

– Vamos a uma missão comigo? Faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso.

– Err... É que... – Ele olhava sem graça para Lucy.

– Vai logo Natsu, não era você que agora mesmo estava me azucrinando para sair em uma missão, aproveita e vai com a Lisanna.

– Mas Lucy, você...

– Eu já disse que não estou a fim de sair em missão, não se preocupe.

– Aye! Vamos Natsu.

– Tudo bem então, já que a Lucy não se importa...

– Então vamos logo escolher uma missão Natsu – dizia Lisanna puxando Natsu pelo braço, deixando uma Lucy sozinha com seus pensamentos novamente.

"_Ainda bem que a Lisanna apareceu, eu não estou em condições de sair em missão agora e tenho certeza de que o Natsu não entenderia, provavelmente ele pensaria que eu estou assim ainda por causa do meu pai, mas mal ele sabe que eu estou assim por causa dele..."._

Dois dias se passaram desde que Natsu, Happy e Lisanna saíram em missão, e quando eles chegaram a guilda sem maiores danos e com quase todo o dinheiro da recompensa – boa parte do dinheiro foi gasta com danos causados pelo Natsu – O mago do fogo foi diretamente falar coma loirinha sentada perto de Erza.

– Yo Lucy!

– Oi Natsu, como foi à missão?

– Foi muito fácil, sem nenhuma novidade.

– Que bom, fez algum estrago?

– Err...

– O mesmo de sempre hein Natsu. – dizia Lucy com um sorriso.

– Err... Lucy, depois nós podemos conversar...

– Claro! Sobre o que Natsu? Se quiser pode falar agora e...

– Não, aqui tem muita gente e o que eu tenho pra te perguntar é um pouco sério.

– Ok Natsu, mas então vamos logo, você está me assustando.

– Está, vamos então até lá fora.

– Vamos, mas e o Happy, você não vai avisá-lo de que vamos sair e...

– Não, depois eu falo com ele.

– Tudo bem...

Eles andaram um pouco mais longe da entrada da guilda, e enquanto caminhavam Lucy reparou que Natsu estava com o semblante um pouco nervoso, e nervoso até demais se tratando do Natsu.

– Então... O que você queria me dizer?

– Bom Lucy... Como você sabe se gosta de alguém?

– Como assim Natsu? Ou você gosta ou não gosta, é simples.

– Eu não quero dizer desse jeito, mas... Como a gente sabe se está apaixonado?

– Hãaaaaaa?

– Calma Lucy, é só uma pergunta!

– Bem Natsu, como eu posso te explicar... – dizia a loira pensativa – Hum, o que você tem sentido ultimamente?

– Até algum tempo atrás eu pensava nela somente como uma amiga, mas eu acho que foi sentindo a falta dela que isso começou a crescer dentro de mim, como se eu precisasse dela ao meu lado...

– Isso quer dizer que você está apaixonado – dizia Lucy com um falso sorriso no rosto "aposto que é a Lisanna".

– Err... E como eu digo isso pra ela? E se ela quiser ser somente minha amiga e não quiser nada mais que isso comigo? E se a nossa amizade mudar de certa forma que não dê para consertar depois? E se...

– Natsu! Chega de "e se...", eu tenho certeza de que se você abrir o seu coração, ela não vai recusá-lo, mas você não pode ir falar com ela com esses pensamentos negativos, pensando somente nela te dando um chute na bunda, pense nela lhe respondendo com a mesma maneira que a fez você se apaixonar por ela.

– Obrigado Lucy! Agora só me falta coragem pra isso.

– Coragem eu sei que você tem de sobra, afinal nós somos a Fairy Tail e não tememos nada – ela dizia caminhando na frente dele e se distanciando discretamente – Natsu, não esqueça que você já perdeu sete anos, não demore mais sete para se declarar pra ela.

Natsu bem que tentou responder à loira, mas a mesma saiu correndo em disparada para algum lugar, como se fosse a algum compromisso inadiável ou apenas se distanciou para deixar que ele pensasse no que ela lhe disse.

"Será que ela desconfiou que eu estava falando dela? Tomara que não, assim fica mais empolgante me declarar pra Lucy. "

Enquanto isso a loira corria a passos desesperados para qualquer canto que não fosse perto do rosado, e em algum canto de seu subconsciente ela sabia que fugir era a pior alternativa, mas precisava fazer isso para não desabar na frente dele.

"Ele ama a Lisanna, eu vou ter de me conformar com isso, afinal é a felicidade dele que conta e se a felicidade do Natsu estiver com a Lisanna eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso, eu só posso esperar o melhor pra ele e agora eu sei que o melhor pra ele não é ao meu lado".

Lucy caminhou pesadamente para o mais distante que conseguiu do dragon slayer, sentou-se a beira de um rio, e ficou perdida em seus pensamentos durante algumas horas. Ela já estava decidida de que a partir daquele momento esqueceria para sempre todo aquele sentimento "a mais" que ela carregava por Natsu dentro de seu peito.

A noite caiu muito rápido, mas mesmo com este acontecimento, Lucy não se sentia bem em voltar para casa, temia que ele pudesse ter invadido o seu quarto mais uma vez e estivesse esperando-a, mas ela tinha que voltar, não havia outra escolha a não ser encarar o seu problema de frente.

A loira ficou chocada ao chegar em casa e perceber que o Natsu e o Happy não estavam em seu quarto ou em sua cozinha como de costume, e mais uma vez uma pequena pontada de tristeza se abateu sobre ela, pois nos seus pensamentos a única explicação que lhe vinha era de que ele poderia estar com a Lisanna.

"Seja forte Lucy! Ele está feliz assim, e se eu realmente o amo, poderei conviver com isso".

Assim que se conformou com a ideia de Natsu poderia estar com Lisanna e feliz, a maga estelar pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro, ela estava precisando de um longo banho para esfriar as ideias.

Enquanto isso, Natsu estava impaciente na guilda, ainda tentando encontrar as palavras certas para se declarar para Lucy, mas até o momento, sem nenhum sucesso.

– O que foi Natsu? Porque você está aí tão inquieto?

– Erza é que... Você é uma garota, certo? – Natsu olhou para a ruiva e preferiu ignorar a cara furiosa que ela fez – Erza, você poderia me ajudar com uma coisa?

– Claro, o que é?

– É que eu não sei o que eu digo para a Lucy.

– Hum? Como assim? Ela está doente?

– Não é que...

– O Natsu está apaixonado pela Lucy e não sabe que tipo de peixe dar pra ela!

– HAPPY!

– O que foi Natsu? Eu só falei a verdade.

– Cala a boca Happy!

– Pelo seu nervosismo eu posso ver que é verdade...

– Err...

– Não se preocupe Natsu, eu te ajudo.

– Sério Erza?

– É, mas ainda não entendo, por que você não é sincero com ela e apenas diz o que está sentindo?

– É por que você sabe como a Lucy é com esse negócio de ficar escrevendo aquelas coisas pra mãe dela que morreu e, eu queria fazer algo legal pra ela assim também.

– Hum... Então você quer escrever uma carta para Lucy?

– É, mas ainda não sei o que posso escrever.

– Diz o que você sente e depois pedimos para Levy melhorar para você, e aí entrega para Lucy.

– Será que ela vai gostar?

– Se é de coração, eu tenho certeza que sim.

– Eu sei, mas é que ultimamente a Lucy tem andado tão estranha e distante de mim, não sei se ela pode corresponder o que eu sinto.

– Natsu, a Lucy sempre foi estranha, mas eu também sinto a falta dela – Dizia Happy pousando no ombro do amigo.

– Mas e se ela já amar outro?

– Natsu se você não se arriscar, nunca vai saber o que ela sente por você.

– Tem razão Erza, eu vou escrever essa carta pra ela e vou hoje mesmo entregar pra ela!

**Continua...**


	2. A Carta

Lucy estava afundada em seus pensamentos na água quente de sua banheira, os seus únicos pensamentos eram tirar o rosado de seu coração, ou talvez, apenas tentar muda-lo para o lugar de onde ele nunca devesse ter saído, do lugar que era reservado para seus amigos. Antes, a loira se orgulhava de dizer que era amiga de Natsu Dragneel, mas agora seu coração doía a cada vez que pensava que eles nunca passariam de meros amigos.

– Esqueça esses pensamentos inúteis Lucy, mesmo que a Lisanna continuasse em Edolas, o Natsu nunca olharia pra mim do mesmo jeito que olha pra ela, eu nunca vou passar de uma amiga pra ele, e se ele for mais feliz desta maneira eu não me importo, já passei por coisas piores na vida e superei, não vai ser por isso que eu vou ficar deprimida.

Já com estes novos pensamentos fixos em sua mente, a loira saiu do banheiro trajando seu habitual pijama e secando os cabelos, quando, ao se aproximar da sua cama encontra uma carta com o seu nome nela, mas sem nenhum remetente, então ela decidiu abri-la e ler o que continha na carta, e nela estava escrito:

_Lucy me desculpe não poder lhe dizer isso pessoalmente, mas creio que me falta coragem para isso, apesar de muitas vezes eu ser reconhecido pela mesma. Há algum tempo, eu venho notado em você algo que nunca tinha reparado antes, algo que foi mexendo com meus sentidos com o passar do tempo e com a minha proximidade a você._

_No início eu achei que isso fosse normal, depois comecei a me incomodar com algumas reações que involuntariamente eu havia conseguido perto de você, coisa que me deixava sem jeito e que eu logo dava um jeito para disfarçar, e ultimamente tem algo que está me fazendo perder o sono, algo que eu nem mesmo compreendia e comecei a aprender com você..._

_Comecei a notar este sentimento que brotava em meu peito, assim que passei 24 horas sem te ver, eu creio que até possa ter sido menos, mas o importante é que senti a sua falta e que a partir deste momento soube que a minha vida não teria mais nenhum sentido se você não estivesse do meu lado._

_Por isso, aceite esta carta e este nobre sentimento que eu sinto por você, Lucy Hearthfilia, pois eu, o seu admirador, lhe oferece por meio desta carta o mais puro amor que um homem pode sentir por uma mulher._

_E se você sentir o mesmo por mim, nem que seja só um pouco, ou nem mesmo um terço do que eu sinto, você descobrirá quem eu sou, e saberá que mesmo que você não me ame do mesmo jeito que eu te amo, isso mesmo __**EU TE AMO**__, você não leu errado, eu vou ser capaz de te amar por mim e por você juntos, por que o amor que eu sinto por você vale por nós dois e se mesmo assim você não me amar, eu vou deixar que você seja livre para ser feliz, pois a minha maior felicidade é te ver sorrir._

_Atenciosamente, o seu maior admirador. "Obs.: Só não lhe envio um beijo por esta carta, pois prefiro fazê-lo pessoalmente, se assim souber que você corresponde aos meus sentimentos"._

Naquele momento lágrimas insistentes já brotavam nos olhos da loira, que se emocionou ao ler a declaração de amor mais linda que ela havia visto na vida, e o melhor de tudo é que está declaração de amor era pra ela, exclusivamente pra ela.

No instante seguinte em que já havia cessado o choro e se acalmado, uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente, quem lhe enviara esta carta?

– Não seria possível que ele... Não! Ele está apaixonado pela Lisanna, hum... Talvez o Gray? Quem sabe o Loke? Quem foi que passou o dia fora ultimamente? E quem ficava sem jeito perto de mim? Caramba! A guilda está cheio de marmanjos, e esta carta está escrita de uma forma que eu não consigo reconhecer quem a escreveu, o que eu faço para descobrir quem é esse tal admirador? – Ela deitou-se na cama olhando para carta – Como eu vou descobrir quem é você sem pistas, se eu ao menos tivesse ajuda...

**Continua...**


	3. Reações

– Não seria possível que ele... Não! Ele está apaixonado pela Lisanna, hum... Talvez o Gray? Quem sabe o Loke? Quem foi que passou o dia fora ultimamente? E quem ficava sem jeito perto de mim? Caramba! A guilda está cheio de marmanjos, e esta carta está escrita de uma forma que eu não consigo reconhecer quem a escreveu, o que eu faço para descobrir quem é esse tal admirador? – Ela deitou-se na cama olhando para carta – Como eu vou descobrir quem é você sem pistas, se eu ao menos tivesse ajuda...

Assim que terminou de proferir tais palavras, escutou algumas batidas em sua porta e foi atender, encontrando uma – estranhamente – sorridente Erza em sua porta, e que sem cerimonias entra em sua casa.

– Olá Lucy.

– Oi Erza, o que faz aqui?

– Vim te ver, você sumiu da guilda hoje à tarde, depois que você saiu para conversar com o Natsu e eu pensei que talvez pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com você.

– Não aconteceu nada... Err, que dizer... Aconteceu sim, olhe isto – disse entregando a carta à Erza – Quando eu saí do banho agora a pouco a encontrei em cima da minha cama.

Erza finge que lê e sorri – Então quer dizer que você tem um admirador secreto hein?

– Não faça piadas Erza, isso é sério, e eu nem mesmo sei quem me enviou isso e como fez para entrar aqui e colocar esta carta sem eu ter notado.

– Talvez essa pessoa tenha pedido ajuda de alguém para fazer isso, mas você não faz nem ideia de quem possa ter lhe mandado esta carta?

– Não, eu cheguei a pensar que poderia ter sido o Gray ou o Loke, mas depois me pareceu besteira, pois o Loke sempre foi muito direto e se o Gray tivesse feito isso a Juvia já estaria aqui me matando.

– E você não tem mais opções?

– Erza a guilda está cheia de rapazes, como você quer que eu adivinhe quem é?

– Oras, aqui na carta diz que ele ficava perto de você quando tinha "algumas reações involuntárias", sei lá, pense em alguém que fique próximo de você na guilda.

– Hum... Err... Hum...

– Caramba Lucy, não tem ninguém que fique perto de você na guilda?

– Não é isso, é que eu não me lembro de muitos rapazes ao meu redor que possam ter dado indícios de que gosta de mim.

– Então eu vou te ajudar, vamos ver... – Erza fingia que estava pensando, ela estava sorrindo internamente por já saber a resposta, mesmo que Lucy não soubesse disso – E o Natsu? Ele fica muito perto de você.

– Ah! Erza com certeza ele não é.

– Por quê?

– Ele é apenas meu amigo, e além do mais ele está apaixonado pela Lisanna.

– Quem te disse isso? – Erza parecia espantada – Por acaso ele te disse alguma coisa sobre isso?

– Não, mas hoje ele me perguntou como ele fazia para saber se gosta de alguém e assim depois que ele me disse como se sentia eu lhe disse que ele estava apaixonado, e possivelmente esse alguém é a Lisanna, nada mais obvio do que isso.

– Mas e se ele estivesse falando de você?

– Isso seria impossível Erza, ele é apaixonado pela Lisanna há muito tempo, mas só agora notou isso, pois sentiu a falta dela enquanto estava longe, e eu sou apenas uma amiga dele, nada mais que isso, e somos muito bons amigos, e eu tenho certeza que o Natsu pensa da mesma maneira.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

– Não sei, talvez a convivência com ele me fez ter essa certeza, e também se ele gostasse de mim você acha que ele já não o teria demonstrado mesmo que inconscientemente isso?

– Err... – Erza olha para o relógio na parede de Lucy – Bom, já está tarde, eu tenho que ir, amanhã nos falamos e tentamos descobrir quem é esse admirador, ok Lucy?

– Sim, obrigada por vir Erza, e até amanhã.

Assim que Erza saiu do apartamento da loira foi correndo ao encontro de Natsu, que estava sentado na beira de um lago, justamente esperando por Erza pra saber como Lucy reagiu ao ler a carta e assim que a viu se aproximar, ele se levantou e foi ao encontro da ruiva.

– E então, ela descobriu que fui eu que mandei a carta?

– Não, e o pior é que ela nem desconfia de você, pra ela vocês são apenas amigos e jura que você está apaixonado pela Lisanna.

– O que? Quem disse que eu estou apaixonado pela Lisanna?

– Ninguém, mas ela suspeita disso e por isso não imagina que foi você quem mandou a carta.

– E agora, o que eu faço? E se outro cara se aproveitar dessa situação pra chegar junto na Lucy? E se ela ceder e acabar ficando com outro? E o pior, e se ela me ver só como um amigo?

– Calma Natsu, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, mas o mais importante é você ir se aproximando cada vez mais da Lucy até que ela descubra que é você o admirador secreto dela.

– Ahhhh! O que eu tinha na cabeça pra inventar essa de admirador secreto? Porque eu não simplesmente coloquei o meu nome naquela carta ou até mesmo entreguei para ela pessoalmente?

– Porque você é um idiota romântico, e todas nós garotas aprovamos essa sua ideia quando você nos pediu a nossa opinião.

– Erza, e se eu perder a Lucy por causa disso?

– Calma Natsu, e seria impossível você perder aquilo que nem mesmo ainda tem.

– Muito animador isso de sua parte – disse irônico.

– Bom, não podemos fazer mais nada por hoje, deixe para começar a se aproximar ainda mais da Lucy amanhã.

– Até parece que você não me conhece Erza, eu vou na casa da Lucy agora mesmo e vou arranjar qualquer pretexto para passar a noite por lá, e se você vir o Happy por aí diz que eu vou passar a noite fora.

– Ok, você quem sabe.

Natsu saiu a passos rápidos e determinados ao seu destino, ele faria Lucy nota-lo de qualquer maneira, nem que para isso tivesse que ser mais "enérgico" que o normal.

**Continua...**


	4. Natsu entra em Ação!

Natsu saiu a passos rápidos e determinados ao seu destino, ele faria Lucy nota-lo de qualquer maneira, nem que para isso tivesse que ser mais "enérgico" que o normal. Assim que parou na frente do prédio onde Lucy morava, ele olhou a janela aberta e não pensou duas vezes em entrar pela mesma e encontrando a loira escrevendo mais uma de suas cartas a sua mãe.

– Lucy, diz pra sua mãe que eu mandei um oi!

– NATSUUUUUUU! O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu estava entediado e pensei em passar a noite aqui com você.

– E por acaso quem te disse que poderia passar a noite aqui?

– Ninguém, mas eu sei que você não iria negar – disse se aproximando perigosamente da loira, que notando tal aproximação quase caiu da cadeira.

– Na-Natsu... O que deu em você hoje?

– Nada, apenas queria ficar perto de você, não posso?

– Pode, mas...

– Ok, então eu vou dormir aqui esta noite! – disse deitando-se na cama da loira.

– Mas eu... Quer saber, deixa pra lá, você não vai me ouvir mesmo... – Quando ela iria voltar a escrever, lembrou-se de algo e voltou-se novamente para o rosado – Natsu, o Happy vai demorar a chegar?

– Hã? O Happy? Ele não vem hoje.

– Como assim?

– Ele vai passar a noite em algum canto por aí ou até mesmo em casa, eu não sei direito...

– E já que você tinha decidido passar a noite aqui, mesmo sem me dizer nada antes, por que ele não quis vir junto?

– Por que eu não o chamei, queria ficar sozinho com você hoje.

– Hã? Por quê?

– Você é muito esquisita Lucy, vive fazendo perguntas estranhas.

– Natsu!

– Hum?

– Mas isso não parece certo.

– O que não parece certo?

– Você e eu passarmos a noite sozinhos.

– Por que não?

– Você sabe, eu sou uma mulher e você um homem e ainda tem aquela história de você estar apaixonado e também...

– Eu ainda não vi nenhum motivo para não ficar aqui.

– E se a garota que você gosta souber que você dormiu aqui? O que ela iria pensar de mim ou de você?

– Desencana Lucy, eu já me declarei pra ela, está de boa.

– M-Mas...

– Eu já não disse que "está de boa", qual o problema Lucy?

– E se ela for ciumenta? E quiser descontar em mim?

– Que nada, relaxa Lucy, eu disse que me declarei pra ela, eu não disse que ela já me deu a resposta.

– Mas...

– Você vai ficar tentando arranjar motivos que não vão me fazer sair daqui ou vai acabar essa carta e dormir de uma vez?

– Tudo bem Natsu, eu sei que discutir com você é inútil mesmo.

– Beleza, então diz aí pra sua mãe que eu vou dormir hoje aqui e que ela não precisa se preocupar por que eu vou cuidar de você.

– Ok, ok... Espera aí, como assim você vai cuidar de mim? Nós não corremos perigo.

– Quem sabe o que pode acontecer não é Lucy, mas é bom prevenir.

– Ok... – Lucy terminou de escrever mais uma de suas cartas para sua mãe, e surpreendentemente citou na carta de que Natsu passaria a noite em sua casa com ela, e que ele havia dito um "oi" para sua falecida mãe, e depois de concluída a loira foi para sua cama.

– Natsu, me dá um espaço, você está ocupando quase a cama toda – diz enquanto o empurrava.

– Está bem – ele disse abrindo um espaço mínimo na cama – Deita logo Lucy.

– Ainda não tem espaço suficiente, deste jeito eu vou cair no chão.

– Ah! Vem logo, se é assim eu dou um jeito – ele disse puxando-a pelo braço e fazendo-a se deitar de costas para ele, deitando-os em formato de conchinha – Viu só, eu não disse que iria dar um jeito nisso.

– Err... – Lucy estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Erza – Natsu...

– Boa noite Lucy!

– Boa Noite...

A loira suspirou cansada, não valia a pena discutir com o Natsu, ainda mais na condição em que estavam, e ela tinha que admitir para si mesma que era muito bom estar nessas condições com ele, pois os braços dele eram realmente acolhedores, e estava muito aconchegante entre eles, fazendo-a não querer nem ao menos se mexer – Obs.: Os braços dele estavam em tornos da cintura da Lucy.

Durante a madrugada a loira teve alguns sonhos estranhos com o seu admirador secreto, e quando, em seus sonhos, ela estava prestes a ver o rosto daquele que lhe declarara o seu amor por ela... Natsu a acorda, chamando-a insistentemente, fazendo-a despertar.

– Humm... O que foi Natsu?

– Eu que o digo, o que foi Lucy? Você estava resmungando algumas coisas.

– Eu... Era apenas um sonho, volte a dormir e me deixe dormir também.

– Mas me conte com o que você estava sonhando, eu ouvi você dizer o meu nome.

– Eu... O que? Eu disse o seu nome?

– Disse, e você falou meio assim: _"Não... Mas, e o Natsu... Eu não posso fazer isso com ele... Natsu..."_ – Ele dizia enquanto a imitava.

– Eu não falo assim.

– Quando está dormindo, fala sim.

– Eu não me lembro de você no meu sonho.

– Então com o que estava sonhando?

– Err... Eu não posso dizer.

– Por quê?

– É pessoal, eu acho que pensei demais em uma coisa que aconteceu comigo que acabei por sonhar com isto.

– E eu não posso saber o que é?

– Não, você me zoaria.

– Eu juro que não o faço, mas me conte.

– Não.

– Vai Luceeee... – Disse ele pulando em cima dela e balançando os seus ombros – Por favor, eu juro que não conto nem pro Happy.

– Tudo bem... – ela suspira – Eu tenho um admirador secreto.

– Sério?

– É.

– E quem é ele?

– Eu não sei, por isso é secreto.

– E você não tem a mínima ideia de quem seja?

–Eu já lhe disse que não.

– Nem uma pontinha pequenininha de ideia?

– Não... Mas por que raios tanta insistência Natsu? – ela olha-o intrigada, só então nota a pouquíssima distancia que havia entre os seus corpos e que logo se tornou nula, graças ao ato impensado do rosado.

Em um impulso de sentimentos, Natsu não pode resistir a pouca distancia em que se encontravam, ele necessitava demonstrar a ela de que ele era o tal admirador e que foi ele quem escreveu aquela carta e que estava em seus sonhos, por isso, deu-lhe um suave beijo em seus lábios, mas o suficiente para transmitir as palavras que não sabia dizer.

***-*-*-*-*-*... Continua... *-*-*-*-*-*-***


	5. Pequena Ajuda

**Pessoal, um capitulo bem pequeno, mas pra pelo menos matar um pouquinho da saudade, honestamente ainda não me sinto muito bem para escrever, mas jah estou voltando a rotina e prometo um novo capitulo em breve, assim que possível! Bjss e boa Leitura!**

**(N/A: Obrigada a todos por entenderem pelo que estou passando, não é fácil perder alguém e agora fico cada vez mais empenhada a não perder vocês leitores).**

Horas antes, na guilda...

- Hum... O que eu escrevo?

- Escreva o que você está sentindo por ela.

- Mas como eu posso escrever isso, eu não faço ideai de como a Lucy consegue fazer isso todos os dias pra mãe dela, é muito complicado.

- Quer que eu te ajude Natsu, eu conheço bem a Lu-chan.

- Obrigado Levy.

Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Charlie, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia e Happy ajudaram muito ao rosado escrever a carta, ele achou que nunca conseguiria escrever algo daquele tipo algum dia para uma garota, mas isso estava realmente acontecendo.

- Agora só falta você assinar o seu nome no final da carta – Disse Levy dando uma ultima revisada na carta.

- Mas... Eu estava pensando, o que vocês achariam se eu deixasse essa carta anônima?

- Ahhhhhhhh que romântico! - Disse o coro feminino em uníssimo.

- Err... O que exatamente foi isso? Um sim?

- Mas é claro que é um sim, essa seria uma atitude muito romântica, e eu tenho certeza de que a Lucy vai gostar.

- Sério Lisanna?

- Sim, qualquer garota se derreteria por uma declaração de amor dessas e ainda mais sabendo que veio de um admirador secreto!

- Então vou fazer isso, só quero ver a cara dela ao descobrir que o tal admirador dela sou eu!

- Natsu, manda um peixe gigante junto com a carta, aposto que ela vai ficar muito feliz.

- Deixa disso seu gato estúpido, a Lucy não é esse tipo de pessoa que se interessa por coisas materiais, a carta do Natsu já vai ser suficiente, pois ele a escreveu com o coração.

- Mas então... – ele estende o peixe "gigante" para a gata branca a sua frente – Você aceita esse peixe em sinal do meu amor Charles?!

- Sinceramente...

Natsu ri da cena – Parece que ele é mais corajoso do que eu.

- Que isso, você teve coragem agora mesmo para escrever esta bela carta para ela, você também é corajoso por conseguir se declarar e assumir seus sentimentos.

- Obrigado Erza, nunca pensei escutar isso vindo de você.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo Natsu, a Erza é um tanto rude, mandona, expressiva, enérgica, mas ela tem um bom coração às vezes.

- O que você quis dizer com tudo isso Mira?

- Que a Erza quer te ver feliz, assim como todos nós aqui da Guilda queremos o melhor para você e a Lucy.

- Obrigado meninas, nem sei o que fazer para agradecê-las.

- Basta fazer uma festa com bastante bebida para comemorar quando vocês ficarem juntos – Disse Cana enquanto bebia mais uma dose de seu barril de cerveja.

- Isso vai depender da resposta da Lucy...

- Então vamos fazer assim, você coloca a carta no quarto dela sem ela ver e depois eu vou visita-la e vejo se ela descobre que foi você que escreveu, e saindo de lá eu te conto qual foi a reação dela para você dar o próximo passo.

- Próximo passo?

- É claro Natsu, o beijo.

- Wendy?! – disse ele espantado – C-Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Mas é que depois que a Lucy descobrir que você é o admirador secreto dela, você vai ter que beijá-la, assim como nos contos de fadas.

- Err... E se ela não descobrir que sou eu?

- Aí teremos que bolar outro plano! – disse Erza enérgica.

- M-mas...

- Ande logo Natsu, vá colocar a carta no quarto da Lucy.

Continua... (obs.: Finalmente na parte em que v6 queriam que tivesse continuado...rsrsrsrs)

**Gostaram? Vão me matar? Juro que no proximo eh a continuação do beijo do Natsu! Bjss e até uma próxima!**


	6. Você é lenta

YOOOOOOOO MINAAAA!

1.000 Descupas pela demora, mas alem de estar aos poucos colocando a minha vida no lugar eu sofri com um momento de falta de ideias, mas finalmente consegui e espero não demorar pra o proximo!

fico feliz que não seja apenas neste site como em outros em que vcs leem bastante a fic (caso alguém não saiba eu tbm estou no AnimeSpirit e no Nyah! Fanfiction)... Mas vamos logo ao que interessa neh?! Boa leitura, desculpa de novo e espero que gostem e me deixem comentários! Bjss até as notas finais!

Lucy ainda permanecia imóvel devido a surpresa de ser beijada, assim do nada e ainda por cima do Natsu, o cara que ela amava a estava beijando! Era bom demais para ser verdade, ela ainda deveria estar sonhando, e se fosse um sonho, que pelo menos nele ela aproveitasse um pouco disso, e foi com este pensamento que a loira retribuiu ao beijo do rosado.

Nesse instante o rosado também se surpreendeu e não sabia dizer o quão estava feliz em sentir que a loira lhe retribuía ao seu beijo. Aos poucos ambos foram intensificando cada vez mais aquele beijo, que fora tímido de início e que agora queimava mais do que qualquer chama intensa em um incêndio.

Quando finalmente lhes faltou ar nos pulmões, eles se separaram ainda ofegantes, mas sem desgrudar os seus olhares em nenhum segundo, apenas apreciando o que acabaram de vivenciar. Assim como imãs que se juntam, os dois se juntaram mais uma vez, e outra e outra... Até que finalmente Lucy tem um lapso de sanidade e empurra o rosado na cama.

- N-Natsu... O que exatamente foi isso? – Ela tentava ao máximo escapar o seu olhar do dele, com o rosto em um tom avermelhado semelhante aos cabelos de Erza.

- Um beijo, ou eu diria dois, três...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Então o que você quis dizer?

- O que significou esse beijo?

- 1° Foi mais de um beijo e 2° Significou exatamente aquilo que você deve estar pensando.

- Eu não acredito! Natsu, você fez isso com medo de que eu descobrisse quem é o meu admirador secreto e perdesse a oportunidade de invadir o meu apartamento a qualquer momento!

- Err... Nani?!

- Que egoísmo da sua parte Natsu! Mas fique tranquilo eu não vou contar nada disso pra Lisanna.

- O que a Lisanna tem a ver com o nosso beijo?

- Você gosta dela ué, e se ela souber é bem capaz de querer me matar ou pior, mandar a Mira me matar e sem falar também que eu não posso partir o coração do meu admirador secreto, o que ele iria pensar se soubesse que o meu 1° beijo foi com você?

- Eu não estou nem aí se a Lisanna descobrir, pra falar a verdade eu até que queria que a guilda inteira soubesse disso e... Espera aí! Também foi o seu 1° beijo?

- Como assim, também?

- Err... Bem... É que esse foi o meu primeiro beijo.

- Eu... Err...

- Fica tranquila Lucy, foi bom e se você quiser podemos repetir, o que acha?

- Natsu! Isso é coisa que se diga!

- Mas você não pode negar que também gostou do nosso beijo.

- É... É claro que eu gostei baka! Se eu não tivesse gostado eu não o teria continuado.

- Se você gostou, então...

- Então o que?

- Quer dizer que você gosta pelo menos um pouquinho de mim – Ao acabar de proferir tais palavras o rosado pode notar a coloração do rosto de Lucy mudar drasticamente para um tom muito avermelhado (N/A: quando eu digo muito, é MUITO mesmo! O escarlate do cabelo da Erza não chega nem perto).

- ... – A loira ficou sem reação, conseguia simplesmente sentir o seu rosto arder e uma vontade enorme de encontrar um buraco para se enfiar naquele exato momento, mas sua reação seguinte foi de total espanto ao sentir novamente os lábios do rosado sobre os seus em um beijo mais sedento de desejo e que mais uma vez foi correspondido com igual intensidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, assim que o ar lhes faltou nos pulmões, o rosado não perdeu tempo em ir distribuindo suaves beijos pelo rosto da loira até chegar a sua orelha e lhe sussurrar da forma mais terna possível algo que comprovasse que ele era o autor da carta que ela recebeu.

-... _Mesmo que você não me ame do mesmo jeito que eu te amo, eu vou ser capaz de te amar por mim e por você juntos, por que o amor que eu sinto por você vale por nós dois..._ E se eu não for o cara que você ama, me diz isso agora e nós paramos tudo por aqui e fingimos que nada aconteceu, apesar de eu saber que as coisas nunca mais voltarão a ser como eram antes entre nós dois.

- N-Natsu... Como você... O que estava...

- Como eu não saberia se fui eu que a escrevi para você? – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

- Então...

- Caramba Luce! Como você é lerda pra esse tipo de coisa... Depois o pessoal da guilda diz que eu é que sou lerdo nesses assuntos amorosos – ele faz uma cara de indignado de repente – Eu não acredito que você pode pensar que o striper do Gray ou o galanteador barato do Loke pudessem ter escrito a carta pra você, sinceramente, Luce como você pode pensar que eu deixaria que você se interessasse por esses manés?

- Seu Baka! O que te deu na cabeça pra fazer isso comigo? Quando em milhões de anos eu poderia imaginar que algum dia você escreveria algo tão, tão... totalmente não Natsu pra mim! Tão oposto do que geralmente você faria... – as lágrimas da loira começam a rolar de seus olhos inconscientemente – E por todo esse tempo, você e a Lisanna...

- Eu já te disse que não estou nem aí pra Lisanna, quem eu quero do meu lado é você! – disse se exaltando – Você sabe o quanto eu tenho me segurado pra não te agarrar? O quanto eu me seguro pra não te espiar tomando banho ou trocando de roupa? O quanto eu queria bater no Gray ou no Loke a cada vez que eles chegavam perto de você? O quanto o meu sangue fervia quando...

Natsu foi calado... Calado por um súbito beijo... Beijo repleto de lágrimas... Lagrimas de alegria, e essas lágrimas não poderiam ser de ninguém menos do que de uma loira que estava agarrada em seu pescoço, e de onde ela não queria se soltar, de onde ela queria passar a eternidade a senti-lo, a contempla-lo.

Mas como as leis físicas do nosso corpo não nos permite ficar sem oxigênio por uma infinidade de tempo, os dois tiveram de se separar, mesmo contra as suas vontades. De repente, em meio aquela explosão de hormônios, Lucy se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe.

- Ne... Natsu, agora me diz como você soube que eu estava pensando de que esta carta fosse do Loke ou do Gray? Que eu me lembre eu não mencionei o nome de nenhum deles...

- Err... Um passarinho vermelho me contou...

- Você quis dizer uma titânia te contou, é isso? – _"Eu juro que mato a Erza"._

- É... Sabe Luce, eu não sabia muito bem como me declarar então... As meninas me ajudaram, e a Erza também...

- Como assim a Erza também? Você não a considera uma garota?

- Lucy, ela é um monstro! Aquilo não tem sexo, só uma aura maligna sedenta por sangue de jovens e indefesos magos.

- Uhum e esse mago indefeso seria você?

Ele dá uma pirateada – É claro que não, eu estava falando do Gray.

Lucy começa a cair na gargalhada, com seus olhos já ficando marejados de tanto rir – Natsu, só você mesmo pra me fazer rir de algo tão bobo.

- Você fala isso por que não foi você que passou o dia todo pensando em alguma maneira de se declarar pra pessoa que ama.

- Grande coisa, eu gasto todas as minhas noites pensando no idiota que eu amo e que até agora parecia que me via só como uma companheira de time, e eu jurava que ele estava apaixonado por uma amiga de infância e para completar quando eu chego em casa vejo a carta de amor mais linda da minha vida que eu jamais pensaria que um dia fosse ser destinada a mim.

- Por que pesou que alguém jamais te enviaria algo do tipo?

- Porque meu coração já tem um dono, e eu esperava do fundo no meu ser que viesse dele algum dia.

- Então... Você já... – disse desapontado.

- Já, e quer saber... Esse idiota está bem na minha frente agora e eu não acredito que ele ainda não me pediu em namoro depois de tudo que ele me escreveu naquela carta.

Natsu deu um de seus famosos sorrisos de orelha a orelha e pula sobre a loira lhe beijando apaixonadamente, mas antes que perdesse a oportunidade novamente, Natsu se libertou a muito custo dos lábios rosados da maga estelar e sentou-se na cama, puxando-a para sentar-se em seu colo.

- Sabe, eu não preciso te pedir em namoro.

- E posso saber por quê?

- Por que você já é minha, e eu tenho certeza que idiota nenhum vai querer se meter naquilo que já é meu.

- E como eu posso garantir que você também será meu?

- Simples! Eu venho morar de vez com você.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento Natsu?

- Humm... Droga! Prometi para o Happy que só te pediria em casamento no seu aniversario na frente de toda a guilda.

- Você já tinha tudo planejado? – Ele acena positivamente – E se eu dissesse não pra você?

- Aí eu tinha combinado com a Erza de te sequestrar e casar com você escondido e...

- Natsu! Vamos com calma... por favor.

- Ok, nos casamos no natal então.

- Natsuuuu...

- É brincadeira Lucy, eu quero me casar quando você estiver pronta, mas enquanto isso eu venho morar aqui.

- Não tem troca ou devolução? – Ele fez beicinho – Ok, quem mandou eu me apaixonar por você?!

- Seu coração! Eu acho que com o meu aconteceu à mesma coisa – ele se inclina, e chega a centímetros dos lábios dela e sussurra – Namora comigo?

- Sim – E selou os lábios de Natsu com os seus.

O clima entre o casal estava esquentando, poderia dizer até que estava pegando fogo naquela casa. Ambos queriam explorar um ao outro, tocar, cheirar, sentir tudo que o outro poderia lhe proporcionar.

Quando Lucy começou a despir as vestimentas do rapaz a sua frente, bem no calor do momento... Eis que escutam fortes batidas vindas da porta, e pequenas batidinhas insistentes na janela.

Natsu e Lucy pararam tudo, e rapidamente tentaram se afastar um do outro, como quem diz "para apagar o fogo". Enquanto Lucy foi abrir a porta, Natsu tratou de abrir a janela e se deparar com seu companheiro de assas entrar voando pela janela, e vendo que eram Gray, Wendy, Charlie, Levy e Juvia a entrarem pela porta desesperados.

- O que aconteceu? Por que estão aqui tão tarde?

- Fala logo o que você quer gelinho? – disse Natsu nervoso, e inconscientemente agarrando Lucy pela cintura.

- O que você disse rosinha?

- Olha seu...

- Parem já com isso, temos algo importante pra fazer aqui – disse Charlie.

- Isso mesmo, e Gray vista as suas roupas.

- MAS QUANDO?

- Deixe isso de lado, o que aconteceu Levy? – Perguntou Lucy aflita.

- A Erza sumiu!

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Continua...**

Ví um tijolo voando, não um sapato... ah esquece, era o Superman de novo...

Gostaram? Odiaram? Cansados de esperar? Cadê a Erza? Natsu rapidinho? Lucy safada?... Prometo ser mais rápida desta vez, mas tenho uma pequena notícia, a fic tah acabando, em 1 ou 2 capítulos ela chega ao seu final... bjss e até aproxima!


End file.
